Pequena Lembrança
by Skumfuk
Summary: Mar'i morreu...mas ela permanece viva por mais algum tempo,Starfire sabe que ela está lá.O adeus não será para todo o sempre.


Pequena Lembrança

Descrição:Eu fiz para a querida Mar'i,sim criação de Kryalla amei a pequena.Não gostei da própria morte ão como não deu para mostrar mais a menina,eu resolvi fazer uma história somente para 'i I miss You.

Os Jovens Titãs não são meus e eu não estou sendo paga (Se bem que eu queria XD)

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

Pequena Lembrança

Eu amo meus pais...simplesmente...AMO ELES!

Eles são perfeitos!Um casal perfeito!Eles são legais,eu amo brincar com o meu pai de irritar a mamãe e sair correndo!Também gosto de brincar de bonecas com a mamãe!

''Papai quando você volta?''Eu perguntei no celular.

Nossa,depois que meu pai começou a trabalhar,ele não vem brincando mais chega cançado do trabalho,ele come,toma banho e dorme,no outro dia ele levanta e já vai para o únicos dias que nós podemos brincar é nos domingos,porque aos sábados ele também vai trabalhar.

''Mar'i eu saio todos os dias na mesma hora,e você já sabe que horas são''

Ele estava tão sério e mal humorado que é melhor eu deixar ele em paz.

''Tudo amo pai''

''Tchau''Ele desligou.

Nossa nunca vi meu pai tão sé nunca me bateu,bem...só uma vez...porque ele estava correndo atrás de mim e ele sem querer bateu a mão em mim,só que a mão dele ia bater na árvore,mas eu fui em direção á mão dele e acabei apanhando...nossa doeu de mais!

Mas meu papai é bonzinho!Ele a minha mãe só brigam de vez em quando..não é sempre,e na verdade não sei o porque que eles brigam...eles falam outra língua e eu não entendo nada...

''E ai Mar'i?Quando seu pai volta?''

Minha mãe estava brava com meu pai,e eu juro que não sei o porque!Eles nunca me dizem nada,e eu odeio isso!

''Ah sim''Eu enrolei ''Ele disse que ia voltar na mesma hora de sempre,e para mim não ficar ligando para ele no trabalho''

''Pois agora ligue!''Minha mãe me deu uma ordem''Liga para ele!Ele deve estar fazendo alguma coisa errada para falar pra você que não quer que você ligue''Ela pegou o celular discou o número novamente e eu peguei e coloquei no ouvido.

Sim eles precisam me colocar no meio das brigas deles...sempre.

''Oi''

Meu pai atendeu com voz de cínico.

''Oi pai''

''Você de novo Mar'i?''Ele quase gritou no telefone.

''Ham...foi minha mãe que mandou...''

''Sua mãe tá com problema!''Ele finalmente gritou e ouve um silêncio atrás dele.

''Não pai,ele tá brava com você''

Eu me sentia tão mal quando meu pai gritava assim comigo.

''Fala para ela ir se ... danar!''Ele deu um tempo,eu sabia que ia sair um palavrão.

''Pai fala com a minha mãe por favor?''Eu tremia.

''Passa pra ela!''Ele gritou enquanto a minha mãe fazia uma careta desconhecida.

''Vai brincar vai Mar'i!''De novo gritavam comigo sem eu ter culpa de nada.

Eu desci as escadas,me sentindo culpada,mas eu não podia fazer nada se eles eram mais fortes do que eu.

Fui brincar lá fora,bem longe de casa.Não queria ouvir minha mãe gritando com o meu pai.

Peguei minha boneca de pano que se chamava tinha cabelos loiros e olhos de botões,usava um vestido rosa claro e um sapato pai chamava de feiuda,mas eu não ligava...ela era minha melhor amiga.Só com ela eu podia desabafar minhas raivas e meus amores de escola.

Eu ia para o mesmo lugar de sempre,eu pegava um cesto com brinquedos e ia para o meio da floresta,aonde eu já tinha marcado território com o meu nome em uma á colocava um pano em cima da grama verde e bem cuidada,e colocava Malvin encostada na árvore enquanto eu pegava as frutinhas que tinha na á podia comer,vovô Bruce disse que também pegava para Malvin e comia junto com ela olhando as coisas ao redor,era nesse momento que eu desabafava com ela,sem ninguém por perto.

''Malvin,eu acho que meus pais me odeiam de vez em quando''

''Eles me tratam mal e falam bem estúpido comigo,quando eu ainda nem sei o que está acontecendo''Ela não me respondia,e eu amava poder falar sem ninguém me interronper.

''Eles não falam nada para mim,eu me sinto muito mal,eu me sinto culpada por tudo''O barulho dos passáros me ajudaram.

''Mas eu amo eles mais do que tudo nesse mundo,e nunca deixarei de amar''Olhei para ela.

''Eu amo-os''Feichei meus olhos e chorei.

Eu parei de chorar e eu comi as frutinhas com Malvin,nós brincamos muito de mamãe e filhinha.Já estava ficando tarde e eu voltei para casa.

Quando cheguei lá meu pai já tinha chegado em casa,porque eu vi seu carro fiquei feliz por de mancinho e vi eles se beijando.

Eu esperei até que eles parassem,eles demoraram mas eles me viram,eles ficaram vermelhos e logo papai veio me cumprimentar.

''Mar'i meu amor''Ele me pegou no colo.

''Papai!Você já está em casa!''Eu o abracei feliz.

''Sim já estou!''

''Vocês estavam brigando?''Eu olhei nos olhos dele.

''Não brigando não,nós só discutimos de vez em isso é com todo casal,normal''Meu pai me respondeu e me colocaou no chão.

''Me desculpe Mar'i''minha mãe se agachou na minha frente e me abraçou.

''Desculpar o que mãe?Eu te amo,não tem nada para desculpar!''Eu sorri e eu olhei nos olhos verdes dela.

''Eu também te amo Mar'i''Ela me abraçou e meu pai também entrou no abraço ''Eu amo vocês dois''Minha mãe terminou.

''Eu amo as duas mulheres da minha vida,mais do que tudo no mundo''Meu pai me deu um beijo e deu outro na minha mãe.

''Eu amo vocês!''

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

''Titio Wally!''

Eu simplesmente amo o tio era incrével,bonito,legal,engraçado,ele era o melhor tio do mundo.

''Mar'i meu coração''Ele me viu e abriu um grande sorriso.

Estavamos no torre Titã,era aniversário da Jinx...nossa eu odeio ela!

Ele me abraçou ''Você está bem?''

''Sim,e você tio...está bem por estar fazendo o aniversário dessa feia?''

''Mar'i!Ela é a sua tia!''Meu pai entrou no meio e vi minha mãe rindo baixinho lá atrás.

''Tudo bem!''Wally olhou para papai ''Mar'i está certa,eu vou me casar com ela,e não posso ficar com a Jinx!''Ele abriu o sorriso.

''Sonha que você vai casar com a minha filha baby!''Meu pai falou num tom sério e meu tio deu uma risada.

A festa estava chata,as crianças eram chatas,as brincadeiras eram chatas,mas eu fiz esforço para ficar ali com eles.

Brincamos de bonecas,vários jogos,damas,tabuleiro,UNO,jogos de cartas (eu sempre ganhava nesse),e também brincamos de jogos com bolas e bichigas,foi muito legal na hora de estorar elas e Jinx mandou a gente parar até que Gabriel estorou um bem no ouvido dela e nós saimos correndo.

Brincamos de desenhar mas todos se cançaram e foram brincar de bolinho de areia.

Minha mãe tinha me avisado de não sujar a roupa,por ser branca e eu iria tentar até conseguir.

Fui até ela,ela estava em uma mesa no canto da parede,com tia Rachel dormindo e ela com uma cara muito feia,meu pai estava rindo com tio Garfield,Victor,Wally e Roy.

''Mãe eu posso brincar de bolinho de areia?''

''Não Mar'i,eu já disse não''Starfire falou calmamente.

''Por favor!''Ela insistia.

''Não''

''Porfavorzinho''De novo.

''O diminuitivo de 'porfavor' não me comove''

''Vai mãe!''

''Não Mar'i eu já disse não e ponto final!''

Eu fiquei triste e sai de perto da minha mãe,fui lá não aguêntava mais ser tratada tão mal por quem eu amava,minha mãe era o amor da minha vida,e ela perdia a paciência não á culpo.

Cheguei no terreo,e fui andando para longe do lugar que as crianças andei girando ao redor da torre,e quando eu parei vi um pequeno brilhinho vindo de dentro da água.Não estava muito fundo dava para mim pegar e dar para a minha mãe como minhas fui na direção do brilho,e me agachei,coloquei uma mão para tentar pegar,coloquei uma perna mais atrás para que eu pudesse me esticar e pegar,mas eu me desequilibrei e cai de cara na água gelada da lagoa.

Eu tentei colocar a mão no chão mas não consegui,meus pés batiam e eu tentava,mas sem fiquei pertubada,eu não conseguia sair tentava mas não dava tentei gritar e na hora engoli água,quando tentei respirar engoli mais água,e derepente tudo escureceu.

...

Eu me vi saindo do meu corpo e eu fui atrás de ajuda,fui atrás do meu pai..ele não estava bravo comigo afinal.

Eu conseguia voar!Eu ia dizer isso para minha mãe!

Eu subi e vi meu pai ainda sorrindo,tentei toca-lo e não consegui,havia algo errado comigo.

Eu entrei em desespero,eu não conseguia falar,meu pai não me via ninguém me via,e eu não ouvia muito tentei várias veses e meu pai fez uma careta e lgo seu sorriso foi embora,mas nada que ele podesse me ver.

Eles iam catar parabéns,eu percebi isso.A agitação foi crianças subiram e meu pai começou a ficar estranho,ele estava...me procurando.

Eu fui atrás dele e tentei mostrar a ele,mas eu não consegui.

Ele subiu em uma cadeira e chamou a atenção de todos,e logo todos foram me procurar també ia me achar primeiro?

Meu pai demorou de mais e ele olhou para baixo,e em vez de tentar me ajudar para que eu acorde,ele começou a percebi que ele estava triste,eu percebi que eu tinha...morrido.

Eu tinha que sair dali e fugir não podia ficar mais lá.Não mesmo!

...

Grew up in a small town

Cresci numa pequena cidade

And when the rain would fall down

E quando a chuva caía

I'd just stare out my window

Eu apenas olhava pela janela

Dreamin' of what could be

Sonhando com o que poderia acontecer

And if I'd end up happy

E se eu terminaria feliz

I would pray

Eu rezaria

...

Eu voei,eu não podia acreditar eu estava morta...eu não queria ter feito meu pai chorar.A culpa é minha...aquilo que estava na água era da minha mãe,e eu não queria que ela se sentisse culpada.

...

Trying hard to reach out

Tentando o máximo alcançar

But, when I tried to speak out

Mas, quando eu tentei falar

Felt like no one could hear me

Senti como se ninguém pudesse me ouvir

Wanted to belong here

Queria ficar aqui

But something felt so wrong here

Mas algo parecia estar tão errado aqui

So I'd pray

Então eu rezei

I could break away

Para que eu pudesse escapar

...

Estou fugindo eu não quero que isso seja realidade...e a minha apresentação?Eu treinei tanto para isso,para mim simplesmente...morrer?

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

Eu abrirei minhas asas e aprenderei a voar

I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky

Eu farei o que for necessário até tocar o céu

And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change

E farei um pedido, arriscarei, mudarei

And break away

E escaparei

Out of the darkness and into the sun

Saindo da escuridão e entrando no sol

But, I won't forget all the ones that I love

Mas eu não esquecerei as pessoas que amo

I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change

Correrei o risco, arriscarei, mudarei

And break away

E escaparei

...

Meu Deus,eu não sei o que eu sei que foi errado...eu agora não estou lá,ninguém me vê ninguém me ouve,sou apenas uma menina desesperada,eu quero voltar,eu quero isso for um preço que eu tenho que pagar,por minhas mal criações e outras coisas,por favor eu imploro que já aprendi e nunca mais irei fazer só quero viver.

Não quero que meu pai fique triste ou que minha mãe se sinta mal,eu só quero pedir perdão por amo e sempre vou amá Deus eu não quero ir agora.

Eu não quero morrer vou estar aonde precisar para estar junto com meus pais.

...

Tudo passa tão rápido,não estou entendendo.Já está procurar meus pais,eu estou com medo.

Os dois estão estranhos...tristes..nunca tinha vindo aqui antes.É feio e triste,escuro e muitas pessoas,são meus tios!Todos estão lá,mas eles estão tristes...alguns chorando...eu...eu...eu estou numa caixa de madeira de formato estranho,deitada com roupas lenço por cima de estou tão feia,eu estou roxa...eu estou morta.

Não tem como voltar,nada pode voltar.

Agora de novo não!

Tudo parece correndo de novo o dia reaparece,meus pais já não estão mais lá dentro,não tem mais ninguém lá..e agora aonde eles estão.

Procurar mais uma vez,eu rodo por bosques e lugares cheios de plantas com pequenas cruzes no chã mais um pouco...isso simplesmente parece imenso,parece que não tem fim de cruzes,e isso indica pessoas que foram enterradas em baixo das tais cruzes.

Sim estou vendo eles,meu pai está vermelho...meu vovô está brigando com mãe não está mais aqui,eu não sei aonde ela está.Agora estão puxando meu vô,e estão colocando ele para trás da multidã atrás,meu pai está vermelho e eles estão andando...e agora eles pararam...Ahhh eu acho que eu estou ainda dentro dessa caixa pararam e estão na mesma.

Agora eles estão jogando flores em cima da caixa,e estão colocando para dentro da terra.

Não!Não!eu ainda posso viver!Eu ainda posso!Me dê mais uma chance,não me enfie no fundo da terra,por favor!

Eles não me ouvem e eu não me vejo,então ficamos na mesma.

Eu não quero ver isso,porque eu não acredito que meu pai está deixando fazerem isso comigo.Não agora ele se agachou e parece que ele está mudando de idéia,ele vai fazer eu sair papai faz isso!

Não!Eu continuo descendo!Ele tá deixando...eu estou indo mais para baixo,agora eu já era.

Não!De novo o tempo passa de ...minha mãe!

Mãe!mamãe!Eu te amo!Eu estou com você!Você vai tentar não é?Mas mãe,porque você está chorando?

Eu vou tentar,só com ela.

''Mãe?''eu encostei no chão ''Porque você está chorando?''Ela não olha para mim,ela não está me escutando.

''Eu sei que você está aqui minha pequena Eilace''

''E eu estou aqui,mamãe''

''Você está aqui,e eu quero te pedir perdão''

''Pedir perdão mãe?Mas pelo o que?''

''Me perdoe por tudo Mar'i...me perdoe''

''Mãe eu te perdou!Não me peça mais perdão,não tem nada á perdoar''

''Eu te Amo Mar'i,eu simplesmente te amo''

''Eu também te amo mamãe''Eu olhei para ela e tentei toca-la.

''Adeus meu amor...Durma com o meu Deus,fique com ele,e me proteja e proteja seu pai,e quem você ama''

''Sim eu também te amo,mas nunca eu ficarei,e protejerei você e papai,e todos que eu amo concerteza...mas nunca adeus''

''Eu te amo''Ela se levantou e foi embora.

''Eu também te amo mamãe''

Fim.

Yeah...remorço... .

Goodbye Mar'i.

The end.


End file.
